The three year program is to investigate the effect of hormonal imbalance and/or nutritional alterations on the functional aspects of the newborn lung. Particular emphasis will be on lung metabolism (substrate utilization, oxidation, lipid synthesis). Included in these studies will be the effect of hyperglycemia on lung development, and the effect of protein depletion of newborn lungs.